


The Day I Take Your Hand

by jessahmewren



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Boys In Love, Daddy Kink, Deacury, Early Days, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Food, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Multi, Partner Swapping, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/pseuds/jessahmewren
Summary: After a gig, John finds out there's a lot of love to give (and receive) among his bandmates...even more than he previously thought.





	The Day I Take Your Hand

-0-0-0-

John’s fingers didn’t normally blister, but the encore was going long and, with Rog really laying in on the drums and Fred whipping the crowd into a frenzy, they were definitely going to be sore.  They’d played two rounds of “Jailhouse Rock” and were going in for “Tutti Frutti” when Roger gave him a wink from the drumset.  John smiled back at him, wincing as he bore down on the frets.  Roger nodded enthusiastically in reply, tongue out, pummeling the drumset, as the smooth bass licks encouraged Freddie to gyrate along.  He was dripping sweat, shirtless, one suspender off his shoulder, and beaming at him. 

After the show Freddie bumped into him in the small tunnel off stage.  “Fabulous darling…utterly fabulous.”  He grinned mischievously, eyeing John up and down.  “I’ve been hard ever since that bass line.”

John sputtered, laughing into the back of his hand, when Freddie abruptly caught his wrist. 

“Lovie, did you hurt your fingers?  They’re all red!” 

John swallowed, attempting to brush it off.  “They got a little sore tonight.  It’s fine Fred.” 

Freddie tsked quietly.  “No no no that won’t do!” Fred began pulling him deeper backstage.  “Boys! Did you know our Deaky hurt himself tonight!” 

With a flourish, Fred drew back a curtain from a partitioned part of backstage, only to find Roger and Brian on a couch in bathrobes, lying in each other’s arms. 

Freddie didn’t seem to mind in the slightest, but John, having never seen them this way, averted his eyes. 

“You did?!,” Roger exclaimed, still lying beneath Brian.  “What happened?”

“It’s just a bit of sore fingers.  It’s nothing,” John protested shyly.

Roger frowned.  “Blimey.  I feel bad for egging you on then.” 

“No, it’s alright Rog,” John said.

“You damn right it’s alright,” Freddie interjected, “Because I’m going to kiss them better.”

He took John’s hand from where he still held it and drew a finger to his lips, pressing a soft kiss there.  John’s eyes fluttered closed, then he remembered they were still in front of Roger and Brian.  He opened them to find the two sharing knowing smiles. 

“You know it’s ok John.  You can do that here, in front of us.  With us, if you like.”

John’s eyes grew wide.  “With you?”

Brian nodded and gave him a soft smile.  “Sure.  With all of us.” 

“Yeah!” Roger piped up. 

John looked at Freddie with alarm.  “Would you be ok with that?”

Freddie twirled John’s hair.  “Of course darling.  I get to share too.  We all share.  As long as you remember you’re _mine_ ,” he whispered in his ear. 

John answered him with a deep kiss. 

He pulled away and turned to Roger and Brian, who had stood to welcome him.  He stood in front of Brian, then put his arms around him for a tentative hug.  “I need a shower,” he said with a laugh.  “I don’t care,” the tall man said.  Brian drew him close and sighed.  Roger grabbed him before Brian had let him go, squeezing him tightly.  “Top or bottom,” he whispered with a giggle, causing John to playfully push him off and head for the showers. 

When he came out, no one was around.  He didn’t know what to expect from an orgy, but it wasn’t this.  When he did find someone, it was Brian, and he was on the couch having coffee.  John sat down in his bathrobe; it didn’t escape him that Brian was fully clothed.

“I had to get out of that itchy robe,” Brian remarked.  “Coffee?”

“Please,” John replied, wondering if everything was off now. 

Brian sat back on the couch, seemingly more relaxed now than ever. 

“Where are Freddie and Roger?” John asked.

“Oh!  They’ve gone for food.”

Brian languidly sipped at his coffee and then poured John a cup.  “Are you still nervous?”

The question caught him so off guard he almost spit out his coffee.  “About what?”

“John, you’re deflecting.”

“You’re the one who’s sitting here fully clothed.” 

“I would have you over this couch right now if it were entirely up to me.” 

“It’s not?”

“Fred would be angry.”

“This is not Fred’s body.”

“But you know Freddie.”

Yes, he did. 

Brian put down his cup and slid over to sit beside him.  “That doesn’t mean, however, I can’t get a preview of the main attraction,” he said sultrily, letting his fingertip graze the edge of the robe, just touching John’s chest.  “You are so…beautiful, John.  So beautiful.”

Brian tracked his finger up John's chest, across his neck and to the line of his cheek, stopping to stroke there just so. 

“Look at me John.”  John dutifully turned his head, meeting Brian’s soft brown eyes.  Brian’s lips grazed his with the slightest breath before meeting completely, startling both of them with a jolt. 

Kissing Brian was altogether different from kissing Freddie.  Freddie was 0-60 every time, but Brian…Brian’s kisses were like being boiled alive.  The little nibbles on his bottom lip, the playful edging of his tongue, the way he moved his arms around to fully embrace him…yes…this was a slow burn, but he was happily aflame. 

When they finally parted, those formerly soft eyes were black with desire, and Brian’s cheeks were flushed.  Similarly, there were blotches on John’s chest, and he was panting. 

“Pardon me for being prosaic, but I just wanna fuck you.”

John licked his lips, his breathing uneven.  “How,” he croaked. 

“Your mouth, to start out with.  How would you like that?”

John feebly nodded his head.

“That’s good,” Brian said as he stood and unzipped his fly.  “That’s very good.”

John dropped to his knees, no longer worried now if Freddie and Roger walked in on them.  It shouldn’t matter after all, should it?  No, it shouldn’t matter at all. 

He took Brian into his hands, swiping a thumb right under the head.  Brian shivered.  He was big; not as big as Freddie, but big. 

He took him in as much as he could, wrapping his hands around the rest at the base.  He relaxed his throat as Brian wound his hands around his long hair. 

“You take me so well,” Brian grunted.  “You just slide back against this couch and I’ll do the rest.”

John nodded, whimpering, drool spilling from around Brian's pulsing cock.  Brian began his strokes…a short punchy rhythm that reminding John of plucking guitar strings—fucking his head up against the couch until it was nearly moving across the floor.

John held onto his hips as Brian neared his climax, his thrusts becoming erratic and uneven.  Just as he was nearing his completion, the door opened, and in walked Freddie and Roger.

“Oh lookie lookie!” cooed Roger in peals of laughter.  “We can’t leave them alone for one minute!”  Freddie just sighed, setting the containers of takeout on the low table.  He walked by the couple in the process, slapping Brian’s ass hard enough to derail his orgasm. 

“That’s what you get for starting without me!”

A half an hour later, the four of them were in bed eating Chinese takeout.  Roger and Brian were feeding each other with chopsticks, while Freddie, having coaxed John to lie down, had dished himself a portion of Chow Mein onto John’s abdomen and, between fits of giggles, was attempting to feed them both. 

“God, you are positively delicious,” he said around a mouthful of noodles.

John squinted up at him. “Don’t you mean ‘it’s delicious’?”

He chewed around a wide grin, teasing the chopsticks over John’s flat stomach.  “Nope.” 

Brian laughed at the two of them, causing John to look up at him.  “So are you,” he said, his face reddening slightly. 

Brian reached over and grabbed a noodle off of John, sucking it into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully.  “We never finished what we started love,” he said quietly, his hand going out to stroke his thigh. 

Freddie placed his hand on top of Brian's, joining it there, and stared lovingly at him.  Then, Brian kissed Freddie deeply, moving his hand from John’s thigh up to cup Freddie’s cheek. 

“Hey!” Roger protested from behind them, “What am I, chopped liver?”

“Yes!” Freddie teased, “And we’re going to throw you in with these noodles and I’m going to eat you on top of John!” 

They burst into peals of laughter, Brian rolling atop Roger and Freddie rolling atop John, the noodles forgotten.  When they had finished, they didn’t know whose leg or hand was where.

Freddie was the first one to speak.  “John, darling.  Go play with Brian for awhile.  I want to play with Roger.”  

“Ah, goodie!” Roger said delightedly, making a slow show of crawling over to Freddie, wiggling his ass and dipping his shoulders like a predatory cat. 

“Get over here you tart, before I make you pay for it.”  

His eyes widened.  “Ooh, what will you do daddy?”

Freddie’s nose wrinkled.  “Stop that shit,” he said and slapped him playfully on the ass. “I’m not Brian.” 

Roger threw his head back and laughed, sticking his rear in the air.  “Slap it again Freddie!” 

Freddie obliged him, causing Roger to squeal.  “You stick your ass up like that again, you’re going to get fucked,” he said in a mock serious tone.  Roger feigned shock, ignoring him, while Freddie lubed up. 

He grabbed his hips, entering him with a satisfying groan that brought the attention of their other two bedmates who had mostly been watching the proceedings with soft smiles on their faces. 

“Aren’t they pretty, Brian said.  John nodded his agreement, transfixed by the sight of his partner having sex with one of his best friends.  He’d never even watched porn. 

Brian garnered his attention with a touch to his shoulder.  “What do you like John?” he inquired softly. 

“W-what?”

“In bed.  What pleases you?”

John swallowed, looking at the sheets.  “Oh.  Um…”

“You don’t have that much experience, do you?”

Before he could say anything, Brian squeezed his arm. 

“It’s ok,” he said, smiling.  “We’ll take things slow.  Ok?” 

John shook his head.  The way they had gotten off was not slow.  Why was he so nervous now?  He looked at Freddie and Roger.  Freddie rarely gave it to him like he was giving it to Roger…rough and fast like that.  John was rock hard just watching them.  Roger’s face was down, he was grunting and moaning and he was gripping the headboard.  And just then, as if he knew John was watching, Roger turned and gave him a winning smile. 

“You want to watch them finish, or can we get started?”  Brian’s laugh was easy, his tone light as he pushed back the hair from John’s shoulders.  “What have you got under here, anyway?” he said as he teased back the edge of John’s terrycloth bathrobe.  He looked down at John’s sticky abdomen in disapproval.  “Ah, Freddie’s made a mess of you with his fooling about,” he said as he playfully swiped his hand over where the noodles had been.  He then drew his palm to his mouth and took a long lick of it, pulling it away clean. 

“Mmm.  Now let me unwrap the rest of my present,” Brian soothed as he untied John’s robe.  When John’s generous erection sprang free, Brian’s eyes lit. 

“My my Deaky…what have you been hiding behind that bass of yours,” he said with a wicked grin.  “And those boys have you so worked up, poor thing.  I’ll have to do something about that.” 

John blushed considerably under his inspection and the growing cries from the couple next to them.  He suddenly shrugged out of his robe, burying his hands in Brian’s hair before kissing him. 

Brian rocked a little under the force of John’s assault, but quickly recovered to return the kiss, grabbing both sides of John’s face and pulling his lower lip between his teeth.  A little “oof” escaped John as Brian pushed him back onto the bed, never separating them. 

Brian’s hands were everywhere: his face, skating across his shoulders, roaming over his chest.  “So smooth,” he whispered.  “Our little band baby.” 

“Are you my baby Deaky,” Roger asked him dreamily.  He was spooned up with Freddie, and the two of them had rolled rather closely to Brian and John where they watched them both.  Freddie was behind Roger, his arm around the man’s chest, his face nearly flush with his.  “He’s our baby Roger,” he said as he kissed Roger’s cheek sweetly.  “Like Brian said.”

Brian smiled, placing a kiss to the soft downy hair on John’s chest.  “He’s mine now boys,” he said smoothly.  “Roger, you’ll have to wait your turn.” 

Roger whimpered in return, causing Brian to glance at Roger sympathetically.  “Now Roger, you want me to be happy, don’t you?” 

Roger brightened.  “Of course daddy.”

Freddie rolled his eyes.  “You two are really daft, you know that right?”  Roger only giggled in response, turning to press his face into Freddie’s neck, kissing him softly. 

Brian had worked his way down to John’s cock, proudly erect and fully engorged, jutting from a soft mound of light brown curls. 

“Fucking beautiful,” Brian mused.  He ran one of his long fingers along the length of him, causing John to shiver.  “I just want to taste you…is that ok?”

John gripped the sheets, nodding his head dumbly.  Brian’s hot mouth was on him before he’d had time to prepare, and his head fell back, hair splayed against the pillow and an “ahh” escaping from his lips.

Brian May visited ecstasy upon him.  That’s all he could think to call it.  With the flat of his tongue right under the head, he lapped him eagerly, and then he relaxed his throat and took him in as deep as he dared, alternately hallowing his cheeks and relaxing them so his mouth stayed deliciously wet.

And he never took his eyes off John. John, whose eyes were slammed shut, whose hips were thrusting off the bed, and little involuntary noises were coming out of him in long strings of incoherent babble.  John, whose hands were buried so far into Brian May’s cherished mane they were practically fused to his scalp. 

“I fucking love watching them like this,” Roger squeaked, his hand on himself under the covers.  “I hope Brian swallows him down,” he said with a glint in his eye.  Freddie nudged up against his backside, showing his obvious arousal.  “He won’t let him come.  Brian likes to edge.  Sadistic bastard.”  He laughed.

Sure enough, Brian released John with a wet plop.  John groaned, disappointed, and propped up on his elbows looking at Brian with wide, glittering eyes.  “What’s wrong Bri?”

He looked so young, so perfect to Brian…his cheeks pink, pupils blown with arousal and dewy skin. Long tendrils of hair stuck to his shoulders like seaweed on a sun-bleached beach.  Brian grabbed his chin firmly, kissing his soft mouth and letting him taste himself as he hummed into it. 

“Nothing my love.  Nothing at all.  I just want to be inside you when you come.  That’s all.” 

John blushed.  He really had not thought of how that would go.  He usually topped Freddie, so this was new.  But all of this was new, so it didn’t really matter. 

Perhaps sensing his trepidation, Brian nipped at the corner of John’s mouth, pushing him down again.

“I’m going to take care of you, Deaky,” Brian whispered. 

John nodded, smiling into a kiss.  He helped remove the rest of Brian’s clothes until the willowy man was settled on top of him.  “You’re sure you don’t want me the other way,” John asked quietly. 

Brian shook his head.  “I want you just like this.  So I can see you.” 

John looked up at Brian with soft, wide eyes, his hands braced on his chest.  “I don’t usually—“

“He’s a toppah!” Roger interjected with a wide smile.  “Brian, you’re not used to those!”

Brian removed John’s hand from his chest, kissing his sore fingers.  “Are you alright with this?” 

“Yes, Bri,” he said looking up at him.  “Maybe if…” John averted his eyes, for a moment, uneasy expressing his wishes. 

“What is it John?  What do you need?” 

John finally met his eyes.  “Maybe you could tell me if I’m doing alright?” he asked shyly. 

From his spot beside them, Freddie grinned.  “He likes to be bragged on.”  John shot him an alarmed glance, and Freddie simply smiled.  “It’s ok darling.  You’re doing beautifully so far.  I’m so proud of you.  Just watching you I want to fuck you into next week,” he said with a laugh.

John preened…it was exactly what he needed to hear. 

Brian smiled.  Different lovers had different needs, and if John required praise, he would certainly give it to him, and more. 

“Put your legs around me, John.  Can you do that for me love?”  John did so, hissing at the contact their bodies made.  Brian settled at his entrance, reaching down and teasing him with his long fingers. 

“Are you ready for me John?”

John worked his hips onto his fingers hungrily.  “I want you so much Bri.  Hurry up.”

Brian chuckled low in his chest, braced himself, and rocked into him. 

John was tight and warm, and Brian could barely keep it together for those first few strokes.  The way John’s erection bobbed against his abdomen just made him want to lose it right then and there, but he willed himself to find a rhythm.

“Oh, you’re doing so well, sweetheart,” Brian managed between thrusts.  “You fit me like a glove.”

“Thank you,” John stuttered breathlessly.  There were tears in his eyes, and a bead of sweat had formed on his brow.  Brian bent to lick it away, as salty as his dick.  He paused to place a kiss there, his hand trailing to grab a handful of his hair.  He pulled some on the egress, and John grunted. 

“I’m sorry John, but I may not last long.  You just feel so good,” Brian managed through tight lips. 

“’S ok,” John muttered.  He was meeting Brian stroke for stroke now, chasing his release.  “I’m close daddy. I can feel it.” 

That was all it took for Brian’s resolve to crumble.  He stroked John through his orgasm, not satisfied until he was spent, limp and sweating in his arms.

They lay curled up, Brian stroking his hair.  “You were amazing.  And you felt so good.” 

“Mmm,” John sighed in response, content to lie there in the afterglow for a little while, at least. 

But Freddie and Roger were not to be forgotten. 

“Blimey that was hot!” Roger exclaimed.  “You’re a little firecracker aren’t you Deaky?  And you, my lover, are a fucking stud,” he said as he kissed Brian leisurely.  “I’m hard as a diamond for fuck’s sake.”  He pouted, flashing his eyes at the both of them.   “Who’s going to take care of me?”

Brian threw him down on the bed beside them as Roger laughed, kissing him soundly.  “You’ll have your turn, spoiled brat.”

Freddie rolled on top of John, cupping his face with his hand.  “You’re just magnificent darling.  Watching you like that just made me realize what a lucky man I am.” 

John smiled, reaching up to trace Freddie’s face with his hand, letting his thumb drag over his mouth.  “I love you,” he said.  His cheeks were still pink, and his eyes were bright. 

Freddie kissed the thumb that hovered over his lips.  “And I you,” he said quietly.  “I you.”

-0-0-0-

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter/tumblr is @jessahmewren. Thanks for reading!


End file.
